


His Fault

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Accident Fic, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hospital, Hospitalization, Kibastian, Kimi is ok, M/M, Nothing serious, Seb is sneaky and a matchmaker, THE DANS, non-canon, sad fic, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After colliding with Kimi Raikkonen’s car and effectively hospitalizing him, Daniil has to deal with a worried Sebastian Vettel. It was his fault. It was Dany’s fault. It’s his responsibility to make it up to Sebastian and he was darn well going to make up to them for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Challenge Week 7
> 
> This is a sad fic dedicated to one of my friends who died of cancer last week. Hope you are happy and free in heaven, Ate Jas.

"You _Asshole_!"

 

Daniil winced as he watched the seething German - the man he replaced on one of the best teams on the grid no less - stride towards him with less than good intent. He wasn't an idiot, despite the angry voice in the back of his mind saying that _yes he was an_ _idiot_ , he knew he would not be the only person affected by his screw up. He won't be the only one who is ultimately haunted by his stupid decision to try and overtake. 

It was  _his_ fault that he overtook and got too close to the car. It was  _his_ fault for having such faulty timing. It was  _his_ fault for not braking right then and there. It was _his_ fault for not seeing things before they got out of hand.

It was his fault for hitting the blazing red car.

And it was his fault Sebastian was a wreck...

Because it was _his fault_ that Kimi Raikkonen crashed.

 

"Sebastian, I'm really sorry-" he pleaded. But he knew better.

It didn't matter how sorry he was, it still happened. Even now, he wasn't fast enough. He wasn't smart enough. 

He wasn't surprised when Seb swung his fist at him, he only dodged to save Seb the trouble of explaining what happened to the press. The last thing Sebastian needed was for his image to be ruined after Daniil had done this to his best friend even if that didn't matter much to Seb right now.

The German cursed, angry and sobbing in front of Daniil before collapsing into a ball of angst on the floor. Daniil stared awkwardly at him before walking away to find someone from Ferrari to fetch him, running into Daniel on the way. The Red Bull racer stared at Daniil, then Seb, then back at Daniil before understanding and sitting next to Sebastian and attempting to calm his former teammate. 

When Daniil finally finds one of the Ferrari personnel, a woman named Britta, she smiles sadly at him and whispers "It's not your fault, it was an accident" before promptly prying Sebastian off the floor with the help of Dan. 

_She's wrong_ , he thinks while they guide Sebastian back to his trailer for privacy. The Ferrari driver protested when they reached the Ferrari motor home, demanding to see Kimi.

"Sebastian, don't be difficult" Britta muttered, trying to contain the restless German before he could make a scene. "I have to see him. I have to know if he's going to be ok. I need to- I can't" Sebastian stuttered, once again close to tears and quickly gaining the attention of every mechanic in the Ferrari pits. Daniil has never felt so useless in his life as he watches Sebastian become completely unreasonable. Daniel and Britta trying to pull the man towards them with little success. 

It was all his fault.

"But, why Sebastian? Why do you need to know?" Britta yelled, frustrated with the inconsolable German. 

"Because, I love him" Sebastian shouted back, tearing himself out of Daniel and Britta's grasp and falling into Daniil's. He felt everything from the sobs wracking through Sebastian's lean form to his uneven breaths when everything began to click.

_Sebastian was in love with Kimi. And, because of Daniil, Seb might never speak to Kimi again._

The realization almost made Daniil want to hit himself, too.

 

It was Daniil's fault, there was nothing he or anyone could do to change that.

"I could take you to the hospital" Daniil whispered, surprised when Sebastian pulled away and stared openly at him. "What?" the German said in a hushed voice, as if not really believing Daniil had said it. But, in all fairness, Daniil was pretty surprised he said it, too. "I could take you to the hospital, if you want?" he reiterated, watching Sebastian's eyes as he contemplated the Russian's offer and noting that they were still bloodshot from all the crying.

"Ok"

Daniil sighed in relief, feeling reassured when Sebastian smiled uneasily at him. It felt like friendship.

It felt like  _forgiveness_.

"This way" he said, leading Sebastian to his road car and quietly taking his fellow driver to the hospital where Kimi was being operated on.

It was all Daniil's fault, and he was going to do _everything_ in his power to make things right.


	2. His Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of “His Fault” since people actually enjoyed it (which surprised me, so thanks!). Somehow, it came out better than how I drafted it.
> 
> Summary: After colliding with Kimi Raikkonen’s car and effectively hospitalizing him, Daniil has to deal with a worried Sebastian Vettel. It was his fault. It was Dany’s fault. It’s his responsibility to make it up to Sebastian and he was darn well going to make up to them for this. But who's going to save Daniil from himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Challenge Week 18

Dany was getting  _really_  sleepy.

He let out a yawn. It’s been at least 58 hours since he and Sebastian arrived at the hospital. After six hours of waiting for Kimi to come out of surgery Sebastian planted himself next to the Finn’s bedside and has not left to eat or sleep. 

At some point, there was a parade outside the hospital that had everyone running to see when it was but Sebastian didn't even budge. In fact, it seemed to annoy the German that a band of all things would be playing outside a hospital when patients were trying to sleep. When Sebastian jammed his headphones on and shrunk into his chair Daniil got up and asked the receptionist if there was anyone he could talk to so that the parade would piss off.

When Daniil came back an hour later,  _the parade successfully diverted to another street_ , Sebastian smiled at him and finally accepted the chicken sandwich Dany brought for him while asking the Russian about his first time in Formula One.

When Seb finally drifted off next to Kimi, his head on Kimi’s chest and clutching his arm, Dany was relieved. At least one of them was getting some sleep.

Maybe he could shut his eyes for a bit too.

“Dany?” 

The Russian turned and regarded the Australian as he poked his head into Kimi’s room, a grin splitting his face nearly in two.

It was Dan. Of course.

 

“Hey Dan” he managed a smile, hoping it didn't look as tired as he felt. “How long have you been here?” he asked. Clearly, Dany’s effort was wasted on trying not to look exhausted. 

“As long as he has” Dany answered, tilting his head towards Sebastian. His arms were crossed as he resumed his vigil and Dan moved to stand next to him.

“He didn't take his trophy” Dan mused, setting Seb’s trophy down on one of the side tables along with his winner’s cap with “1st” stitched proudly on its side.

Dany thinks back to the race, back to him frantically finishing in 11th place and his team barking orders that he didn’t hear because he just crashed  _Kimi Raikkonen_. He was guilty all over for getting P11. He wonders how Seb dealt with actually winning the race, continuing to drive without  being able to stop and check if Kimi was going to be alright. 

He didn’t. That’s why he broke down after he got out of his car and tried to punch the living daylights out of him.

“He might not appreciate that” Dany winced, raising a brow at Dan when he began to laugh at Dany’s blatant honesty.

 

“You’re incredible”

Dany turned to protest but Dan only smiled at him, piercing through the gloom in the hospital room as Dany fought back the urge to blush because it’s not like he gets these kinds of compliments everyday  _especially from Dan_.

“I caused all this and you think I’m incredible? Maybe I should call a nurse for you.” Dany rolled his eyes, hoping that it was enough to derail the Australian’s train of thought.

No such luck.

“Don’t say that. I mean, it was an accident and-” Dan paused to sheepishly run his fingers through his hair. Daniil’s eyes followed the movement absentmindedly, almost cursing audibly when he realized he was staring.

“What you’re doing for Seb is amazing. You’re incredible, Dany”

Dany looks at him, his teammate, and notices how Dan’s eyes are open and caring and honest. It takes all of his resolve not to just tug at his hair and  _kiss him_.

 

“Anyway, you should get some sleep” Dan suggested and oh Dany would have taken him up on that if he had asked five minutes ago before Dany realized that he might just be attracted to his smiley-faced golden retriever of a teammate. “Can’t, I’m wide awake now. Thanks for that.” Dany smiled, the tension easing as he and Dan started laughing.

“In that case, you want to get something?” Dan asked, his question seemingly innocent. Dany toyed with the idea of saying no but ended up humoring him.

“Like what?” Dany asked, appreciating the way Dan’s ears went red.

“Coffee, maybe?” he said softly.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Dany smirked, fighting back the voice in the back of his mind telling him to  _just say yes_.

“If I was, would you say yes?” Dan asked hopefully, the spark in his eyes dulling as time went on. Dany waited for a moment, a couple of beats, before placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder. The Australian steeled himself for his answer.

“Dan, I would love to get coffee with you”

The same smile that Dany wore when he entered the room split his face in half and Dany knows he would never have been able to say no to this man. Not in any universe. 

“Are you ready to go?” Dany asked, putting his jacket on and opening the door for Dan who blinked in confusion. “Right now?” Dan grinned.

“Yes, right now. Unless you want to wait until some other time?” Dany teased, shoving Dan as the Australian made his way out of the room. “I’m done waiting” Dan retorted, lacing his fingers between Daniil’s and the Russian swears he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Me too” he nodded before turning to Sebastian, still passed out next to Kimi.

“See you later Seb, Kimi” Dany shut the door.

 

And Sebastian’s mouth curved up into a sly smile.

“I told you it was a good idea to call Dan” he tilted his head up to watch Kimi’s eyes flutter open. “Yeah yeah yeah, come here” the Finn rolled his eyes and hauled Sebastian up so that he was laying next to him on the hospital bed.

“Finally” Kimi muttered into Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian smirked.

“It was about time they got their shit together”


End file.
